Light Magic Monsters and Soul-Scapes
by authorlouise
Summary: Smash the Mirror 4x08 AU. Regina couldn't exactly leave the equivalent of a magical walking explosion just waiting to happen. No. She had a duty to fix the irritating Charming's mess. She knew all about magic and the fear that it caused in people.


**Regina**

I felt the eruption of magic. How could I not? For a town situated in the Land Without Magic it was quite a common occurrence. Could I be bothered to do anything about it? In the past I would but I was still mooning over Arrow Boy. It was better this way. People interfered in my life less. With further inspection it was that pathetic Saviour's disgustingly sweet branch of light magic. My my she must've been angry. I hope she wasn't too desperate as to darken my doorstep again. I couldn't vouch for her life if she did. Henry was the only good thing in my life and I didn't want my depressing moods to affect him.

I suppose I would have to do something. We couldn't have the Saviour doubting herself. Oh no, the world would implode. Pre-emptive action meant that the Charming's wouldn't come. Emma was slightly less annoying than her parents. Oh and it would prevent Gold from interfering. Gold rubbing his nose in anything spelt trouble.

I could feel the sweet cloying scent of pure white magic. It was so concentrated that it was giving me a headache. I knew I was delving into dark magic again. The allure was too strong. My magic was turning from sunset red to almost the hue of wine. I nearly killed Marian myself and that would have put me spiralling back to darkness. Sorting Ms Swan out had to my priority. I couldn't have her magical outbursts giving me a migraine. Her magic was exploded like a raging volcano so it just a little matter of teleporting there.

"I told you all to stay away. I can't control my powers right now" said Emma.

"Ms Swan, do you really think your pathetic little outbursts could harm me? I have no intentions of burning to a crisp" I said.

What nonsense had the Charming's been telling her. Non-magicals. They had no clue whatsoever.

"I can't control them. I'm a monster. I hurt David" she cried.

The age old fear. Magic.

"That is rubbish. You are not a monster. You have the purest light magic. You've never killed a human being with your magic" I said.

"I could. I'm just out of control. I don't know what I'm doing" she said, flailing her hands.

If only she had accepted my offer of lessons. She wouldn't be in this situation now.

"That is why Emma you have lessons. You can't instantly control magic. I once came so close to burning down Snow's castle" I said.

"You did?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Emotion fuels magic. It is not the source. I can wave my hand and do anything I want and be completely calm. It takes practise. You use emotion to power bigger spells and in the beginning to get faster results. You control magic" I said.

"I don't want it. I didn't ask for this, Regina. You might be able to handle having magic but I can't. Can't you bind my powers or something?" Emma asked.

Take away her magic? How dare she ask me to do such a cruel thing?

"No, I would not. You don't know what you're asking, Ms Swan. It would take away your soul. Magic is a part of you and it would rip out that part. You're born with magic, Emma as am I. Not every child of True Love has magic. You do because you are suited for it. You are both with sufficient power to be worthy of magic and the capabilities to control it" I said, indignantly.

Oh god, what had those idiots put into her head? If only she had more sensible parents. Hopefully the soul magus spell would shock her enough to make her see reason. Radiate calm, touch her then let our magic flow. I knew we could draw upon each other's magic which was strange in the beginning as she was light and I was dark, hopefully this could extend to the soul magic spell. Her pure white magic irritated my skin but I had to keep calm. I saw the fluid realm of soul magic.

"What is this? It feels so calm and looks so beautiful" asked Emma.

"This is you, Emma. This is your magic. It is the brightest white colour I've ever seen. It is so firmly entrenched in the light I doubt Gold himself could sway you to darkness" I said.

"This is... This is me? I'm not evil?" She asked, still unsure.

"Far from it. When I turned to light magic, my spells changed colour to bright red. The lighter hues represent light magic and the darker shades represent dark magic. You are far from a monster, Emma and you're not evil. Anyone that says that is a liar" I said.

I could see her relaxing more. Good. The spell is working then. She had such a beautiful magic-scape.

"Even if I'm not a monster, I still can't control my magic" she said.

"That Ms Swan is were lessons come in. 6 o'clock tomorrow morning my vault. I expect you there" I said and ended the spell.

At least that was one magical catastrophe averted. I would have to deal with Ms Swan special brand of idiocy on a daily basis but it was better than losing a powerful magic user.


End file.
